


Brother's Keeper

by viciouswishes



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River killed the Reavers for Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancetomato](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dancetomato).



River killed the Reavers for Simon. She would like to say that she killed them for the crew or to silence the dead and infected on Miranda, but she didn't. The image of her brother shot and dying made her use her greatest secret weapon: herself.

Their quarters are divided and Kaylee spends most of her nights in Simon's half. River with her ear to the panel, listening to their moanings and gruntings. She feels Simon on her, all over her, Kaylee's mom screaming in her ear that men are like octopuses with all those arms.

Rivers giggles. Kaylee's mom had never seen an octopus. There was only one preserved specimen left, hanging in the Sihnonian Natural History Museum.

"River," Simon says, "why aren't you asleep." He has a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Tomorrow." River leans in and kisses Simon. She's done this before. A long time forever and before. "The voice of thy brother's blood does not crieth unto me from the ground," River whispers.


End file.
